Wolf's Fantasy
by HsD
Summary: Crossover with wolf's rain and FFX-2. The wolves are looking for paradise. On the way they meet a person from Spira. Claims she is the daughter of Yuna and Tidus. Will the wolves trust her? Was she sent to help, or was she sent to massacre them one by one


Wolf's Fantasy

By, spankthecat15 or heero17

Crossover with Wolf's rain, and final fantasy X-2.

The wolves are looking for paradise. On the way they meet a person from

Spira. Claims she is the daughter of Yuna and Tidus. Will the wolves trust her? Was she sent to help, or was she sent to massacre them one by one.

Rating: R for later chapters (if liked)

Parings: Whatever people want I will give.

**Contains spoilers **

Song fiction in later chapters

(_Italics_) thoughts

I do not own Wolf's rain and Final Fantasy x. The only charter I do own is Miyana. Feel free to use her.

Chapter 1:

A dagon, magic, and wolves?

sigh

Why me?

A sound of a distant howl was heard over the vast plain. It came and went along with the wind. The ground had been covered lightly with freshly fallen snow. The grass was now laid down to sleep until the winter kiss was lifted. It then would wake by spring's gentle embrace. In the sky the sun's love was going to be exchanged by night's silent cry. The stars came out one by one. Soon over the mountains came the eye of the moon. Staring into the souls of those who stared at it. As the blanket of darkness covered the sky something white ran across. Four other entities then followed it. In front was the white wolf Kiba. Next was the gray wolf Tsume. Then was a brown wolf Hige. Last was a little brown wolf Toboe.

They have been running from the nobles. It turned out that the town they were in was crawling with them. "If only we just went through." Toboe said. "How the hell were we to know that the place was a haven for nobles?" Hige replied. "Looks like we have company." Tsume said. The nobles were right behind them. The car they were driving was battered, but it got the job done to catch up. The wolves took different paths as they came up right behind them. Kiba went far left, while Tsume, and Hige went far right. Toboe continued were he was. The nobles didn't have time to go after the other wolves so they remained on Toboe.

The other wolves acknowledged that their maneuver was working. Kiba fell back a little, along with Tsume, and Hige. They made a tactic, and went for it. Kiba went first. He ran alongside with the car. Then Hige went on the other side. The nobles saw them and attempted to attack them. Hige, and Kiba dodged the gunfire. That was Tsume's cue. Tsume ran as fast as he could, and jumped in the car. He took out the flanking nobles. The driver was just about to collide with Toboe, when he veered to the left, then to the right. Kiba, and Hige ran out of the way. Tsume altered into his human form to go for the kill. He grabbed the driver's neck, and then he brought the knife to his neck. Blood went flying to the dash broad, as the car flipped over, and over.

Tsume landed just as the car exploded. Car fragments went widespread. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe walked up. "What took you so long?" Hige asked. "Just wanted to have some fun." Tsume replied. "So where to now? I heard there is a town up ahead. Maybe they have food and less nobles." Hige added. "Is that all you think about?" Tsume asked "What?" Hige requested in response "Never mind." Tsume said strolling away from Hige. "Well can we rest for a little?" Toboe asked. "Just for a little." Kiba said. There was a near by pound, that had a fine mist blowing over it. They decide to rest by the hill that was the pond.

"I wish you would teach me how!" "Please don't. It is complex, and they aren't here anymore. Besides I don't want you to do something ridiculous." "What ever." The echo of a door slamming chimed the air. "Why does she always act like that?" Yuna asked her self aloud. "She gets it from you." Tidus responded. Yuna jumped at her lover's voice. "Well she has your sprit." Yuna fires back. "Well she is older now. Maybe I should teach her." Yuna questioned while glancing at the closed door. "If that is what you want" Tidus concluded. They admire at each other, and then walk down the hall.

Tidus and Yuna have been married for twenty years. Yuna gave birth to a captivating girl named Miyana. Miyana was a attractive girl the age of seventeen. Even though she was attractive, she was energetic. She did not fit in, but every one new her. Sure she had numerous amounts of friends, but it was because her mother defended the world. Twice! Even though she lived an extraordinary life, she yearned to get away. She wanted to go somewhere untouched. Somewhere she never fantasized of.

She lived in the world called Spira. Her mother was the high summoner. Her father came from Spira as well. The Spira from 1,020 years ago. Her father encountered her mother on the pilgrimage. They, along with others, beat sin and brought the eternal calm. After that her father disappeared for two years. On the year he came back, her mother had to fight, nevertheless, again. When peace was yet again brought back, so was her father. They loved each other dearly. She heard all the stories of them on adventures, and fighting evil. It seemed extraordinary. The hitch was that she was stuck here with nothing to do. Miyana strolled through her room, looking at the belongings she got from her birthday.

She got a spear from Kimahri, a doll from Lulu, and a blitzball from Wakka. Rikku taught her to steal. Paine gave her a barbed wire necklace. Her father gave her his legendary sword. Then her mother gave her a staff. Miyana had anticipated that she would teach her to summon. Which she did not do. That is why they were arguing. She wanted to be like her mother. To call on the aeones for assistance in battle. She picked up the staff, and turned it slowly in her hands. How she longed for the power. She thought of all the things she could do as she walked to the balcony.

As she looked down she saw all the people. Some waved to her, and she put on a fraud smile as she waved back. She walked to the birdcage. There were two lovebirds in there. They looked so beautiful. One was light green with blue on its chest. The other was a light orange, and its wings were doted with green and blue. She looked at them in envy. Then she opened the cage. At first nothing happened, then they flew off into the sunset. How she longed to fly. "If only there was a way for me to fly. Then I could go anywhere I pleased." She whispered softly.

"_Then why don't you?"_ "Well for one thing...." She looked side to side, to find the origin of the voice. "Okay. I must be hearing things." _"Are you sure?"_ "Alright!! Rikku is that you? You know I hate when you do this." She yelled. _"Rikku? Who's that?"_ She looked in her room, but there was no one in there. "Who ever it is, why don't you show yourself? I wont hurt you. Unless you're a peeping tom, then I will show you how good I am with a sword!" _"You don't look like you are good with one."_ She threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up, who ever you are I am leaving." She turned and saw a dragon.

It was a lot taller then her. Its wings were folded, but she could tell that they were enormous. It was the shade of the ocean on a cool morning. At the tip of each scale was a soft white color. It looked as if it was made out of a fine glass. "How did you get here?" _"Through the front door."_ The dragon did not move its mouth. _"Maybe I am going crazy, or this is just a dream?" _She thought. _"Well then, this is one hell of a dream." _It said to her in her mind. "Okay, so you can read my mind. Wow that is something new. So, what finger am I holding up then?" She said sarcastically. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't swing that way." That time it used its mouth to speak. "Okay, fine. What are you doing here?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Well I heard you had a problem. That you wanted to get away." It looked at her for a while then walked out to the balcony. She speculated that it was going to collide its head with the roof, but it got smaller in size. She rolled her eyes head and followed behind it. "So what if I do. Like there is anything you can do to help me." She said as she relaxed on the railing. It was now night, but it seemed to resemble day due to the moon. She let the wind unveil her hair as it effortlessly hugged her face, and neck. There was a soft dazzle to her eyes as she gazed out to the ocean. _"Could it be possible? To go some where far a way?" _She thought. No, what about her mother, father, and her friends. She couldn't leave. Could she?

The dragon strolled next to her, and smiled. "Anything is possible. The question is 'Do I want to leave or do I want to stay?' " It said in a soft voice. At first she thought it was the wind that was talking._ "He, it seemed nice. Hold it!"_ "Are you a male or a female? I got to know. Also what is your name?" She asked still looking out to the sea. "Is it that essential?" It said to her, in an aggravated voice. She gave it a side-glance. "Fine! If you want to know, I think I am a male." It said with a slight blush on its cheek. "What do you mean 'I think I am a male?' You should know!!" She said, looking it in the eyes.

"What ever. Then tell me what your name is then?" The dragon scratched its head, and then looked at her. "My name? Don't have one." "Alright, dull and boring. I will give you a name." With her hands behind her head, she paced back and forth. "I guess your name will be.... " She ran her hand through her hair as she thought. "I got it! I will name you after the legendary guardian. He helped my grandfather, and mom to subdue sin to bring the calm. Your name will be Auron." It looked to the sky, debating to approve or not. "Alright my name will be Auron." They hesitated there for a little. Looking out at the sea considering of what was going to happen later on. They could hear the waves colliding the rocks below. Whales and distant ships could be seen in the soothing warmth of the full moon.

"So you want to help me get away?" She questioned. "Yes, but are you sure that you want to?" Auron asked. She left the balcony, and went in to the room. She looked at all the belongings she got for her birthday. Then she walked to her bed. She ran her hand across one of the pillows. She clenched one, and relaxed onto the bed. _"I hope I am doing the right thing."_ She sat up and glanced at the dragon with a smile on her face. "I'll do it."

All the wolves were asleep, but Kiba. He had been wondering of paradise, and Cheza. He walked to a neighboring hill. He perched there imagining of her. "How I miss her scent." He whispered silently to the moon above him. "I miss her petting me." Kiba turned and saw Toboe. The young wolf tried to act strong, but his eyes betrayed him. Funny, he looked like he had recognized him before. Kiba threw the thought aside. Toboe walked to him in his wolf form. He accompanied the white wolf. "Will we find her again?" Toboe asked silently. "Yes. All we have to do is keep going south and we should find her."

Kiba was well built, and always had the right answer. "So when are we going to leave?" They both gave out a sigh. Hige knew how to wreck a good mood. "As soon as Tsume is up." Kiba said to the brown wolf. "Well maybe I should go wake him." Hige said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I wouldn't do that? You know how he gets when he doesn't get enough sleep." Toboe warned. "Like he can hurt oaf " Hige didn't see Tsume in front of him. Hige looked up slowly. Tsume gave him a glare, before he pushed Hige away. "Should have listen to the runt." Tsume growled. "Stop calling me that!" Toboe said with a glare on his face. "Tsume you did it now. You are going to get your ass kicked." Hige said mockingly

Tsume gave Hige a death glare. Kiba and Toboe looked at each other, and they gave a sigh. "I hope that you guys are done." Kiba calmly said. "Yeah, we have someone to find. Stop fighting like little girls!" Toboe said. "What did you say!?" Tsume and Hige said in together. "Oh no." Toboe said as he made a mad dash to get away. Tsume and Hige followed close behind. Kiba just sat there as he watched them go around in circles. "Why me?" Kiba said softly to himself.

Hige almost got him, but Toboe made a sharp left. Before he could turn, Hige ran head long into Tsume. Toboe turned in time to see it happen. They lay on the ground trying to grip reality. Toboe laughed hysterically, while Kiba tried to hide a smile. "Let's go." Kiba said, as he walked up to Toboe. They took off at a somewhat slow pace. Tsume came to as he saw them leave. "Hige. Hige. Get up." Tsume said. Hige lay there. "Hige. Get up!" Hige did not move. "Hige" Tsume said, as he got closer.

"Oh, Blue!!!!" Hige yelled in a high shriek. Tsume was then pulled down by Hige's embrace. Tsume tried to put up a fight, but lost. Hige ran his hands threw his hair, and up his back. Kiba, and Toboe turned to see if they were coming. Their jaws dropped as they saw what was happing. "Should we go back?" Toboe asked. "I don't know." Tsume was getting ready to clobber him, when Hige gave him a full on open mouth kiss. Kiba and Toboe fell over on their backs laughing.

Hige was enjoying the kiss, that was until he opened his eyes. Hige went from body to body action; to ten feet away looking for something to wash his mouth out. Tsume was to stunned to do anything. Kiba and Toboe were still laughing. Tsume came back to reality, due to the sound of laughter. Hige was so busy washing his mouth out that he didn't hear Tsume right behind him. "DO I LOOK LIKE BLUE!!!!" He said as he pushed Hige into the water.

Miyana woke to the sun in her eyes. She pulled the covers over her head. She had been up most of the night talking to Auron. _"He loves to talk."_ She thought as she got out of bed. She gave out a big yawn, and went out to the balcony. She looked at the ocean below her. There were people already out. "What time is it?" She said aloud. "About 11:00 A.M." _"Auron, stop doing that."_ She told him using her mind, but there was no response. "Auron?" She turned and saw her father. "Oh, good morning " She said. Hoping that he didn't hear her. "Auron?" He said with a smile. "Who's that? " Busted. "Um. It is. I mean he. Yeah he. He is a, um, a friend. That I met the other day."

She said with a smile on her face. "So this Auron wouldn't happen to be the dragon in your cage?" He said with a risen eyebrow. She looked to the side with wide eyes. "I hope that it didn't eat your birds." He said as he began to stand. "Uh, no. I let them go. You know how I am with things being free." She said making her way to the balcony. "I won't tell your mother. That is for you to do." He told her.

Tidus walked out to the balcony. He looked out at the ocean, as she went to the cage. She looked inside, and sure enough there was a dragon in there. "Hey, dad. Do you know if dragons can talk?" She questioned. He looked at her then at the dragon. "Well, that is something that I don't really know. You would have to ask your mother." He responded. He walked over to her to give her a hug. "Oh, one more thing," He said before leaving her view. "What ever you do I wont be mad, but your mother, that is a different story." He then went to the door.

As soon as the door closed the dragon got out of the cage. "Okay, it is time to go." It said to her, as it landed right next to her. She looked at the door then at Auron. "I should tell them that I am leaving. They might get mad." She said. There was a hint of second thought to her voice. "Oh, him. I told him about it. Well told him in his mind." Auron said calmly, as he grew in size. "You did what?" Miyana said, now looking up at the dragon towering over her. "I told him. He said that you could leave. That you needed to get out more." He said.

Auron released his folded wings. He extended his wing out and gave a little flutter. "So are you coming are not?" Auron asked one more time. She looked one more time at all the things in her room. "Do I need anything?" She asked looking for things to bring. "Well, anything that can help you." He replied, as he got on the railing. Miyana went into her room. She got her sword, and spear. She put on the necklace she got from Paine. Then went to her closet. In there she got gunner, warrior, White mage, and Gambler dress sphere. She put them in a bag, and went to the balcony.

Before she could fully get out, Auron stopped her. "Don't forget your staff." Miyana looked up at Auron. "Why do I need that? It is just a staff. All I could do is beat my foes to death." She said, going back into her room. Miyana seized the staff. She gave it a little twirl, as she held it up high. Before she left she wrote a note hoping that she wouldn't get that much in trouble. Miyana hurried to the balcony. Auron made sure that her things were fastened tight. She held her breath. Then she said, "No looking back." Before she could get on, the door opened.

"I thought about it, and....." Yuna looked at was before her in shock. That was when Auron took the air. The gust was so strong that it knocked Miyana, and Yuna down. Yuna got up, and ran to Miyana. "What the hell were you doing by that dragon?" Yuna yelled. Miyana rubbed her head, before answering. "I was, huh. I was..." "Going on her own adventure!" Tidus said. "What? You knew about this!" Yuna asked in anger. "Well." Tidus rubbed the back of his neck. "Like hell she will go." Yuna said holding Miyana tight.

"No mother." Miyana said pushing her away. "This is what I always wanted. I want to go on adventures like you, save the world, and fall in love. Just...Just like you." Miyana looked her in the eyes as she said that. "But I don't want to lose you." Yuna said with a tear falling down her face. "And you wont. Father taught me to use a sword, and Kimahri taught me to use a spear." Miyana looked to her father then her mother. "This is my story. Let me finish it." She pleaded. Yuna got up, and walked to Tidus. Yuna then turned back to her, and looked her in the eyes. "I hope that you find a nice boy. Also give your foes hell."

Miyana ran to her mother, and gave her a hug. _"Well, when are you coming?"_ Auron spoke in her mind._ "The people on the beach keep calling me a fiend." _Miyana looked at her mother in confusion. _"I am waiting for you to come and get me." _She replied. _"First lessons in flying you have to jump sometimes."_ Auron said. "Well, I guess this is good bye." Miyana said, as she hugged them both. "It is not a good bye. Just see you later." Tidus replied. Miyana took a deep breath in, she looked to her parents one last time. _"I hope that you are down there."_ She yelled in her mind.

Miyana closed her eyes and, thought of the cool breeze against her face. She took a few more deep breaths. "I can't believe that this is happening." Her eyes shot open as she ran to the balcony. Yuna looked on in confusion. Miyana wanted to do something she wanted to do for a long time. When she came to the balconies opened doors, she started to do back flips. Yuna almost fell over in horror, but Tidus grabbed her. He then started to pull her to the balcony.

Miyana then did a flip that made her stand on the railing with her hands. She stood there looking below. Tidus and Yuna stopped at the doorway. Miyana smiled and did a flip off the railing. They ran to the railing to see her fall. As Miyana fell she thought of what was to come. The cliff seemed to be moving as she just stood still in the air. The only way she knew she was falling was the sound of air in her ears, and the ground that was slowly coming to her.

Yuna watched as she fell, hoping that the dragon would catch her. As soon as she thought that, the dragon flew down. They watched as it went to her. Miyana opened her eyes to see the dragon come to her. It matched the same speed as her, and looked at her. "What took you so long?" She yelled. Auron seemed to not hear her; as he went behind her to grab her shoulders. She looked down, and saw that she was a few yards to the ground.

Auron opened his wings slowly, and started to tilt his body. She noticed the difference in felling, and in sight as she started to point strait. Before she could hit the ground, she was pulled pointing to the sunset. Her feet went over the water; making the water spay to the sides of them. Her body was then pulled up then released. Before she could yell at Auron, she fell on to his back. When Miyana got herself straiten out, she found that there was a rein in his mouth. Also she was seated on a saddle.

_"When did you get these? You didn't have them on before you left." _She questioned_ "Well, that was why I left in such a hurry. You needed these, so you won't fall off. Also that you won't cut your legs." _He replied. Miyana looked over the dragon. Below her was a boat, and she could see waves begin to form. She then looked back at her home. It was still in view, but there wasn't that much detail in it. Her home was built on a very high cliff. Which over looked the ocean.

Miyana then looked in front of her. There was nothing, but the setting sun. The air softly ran across her face, and there was a gentle sound of beating wings. She threw her hands in the air and gave out a loud laugh. _"So where to Auron? Are we going to fight a corrupted king, or defeat a rising evil?"_ She questioned cheerfully. _"We have to help out some people I have been watching. They soon need your help."_ He reasoned.

Miyana always wanted to get away. To go on an adventure. She wanted to find love as Tidus did, to save the Spira as Yuna did. To have people watch over her as well as them. She dreamed of getting away, to live her life the way she wanted to. What laid onward never came to mind. To what pain will she have to undergo? To what losses will she come upon? As she flew towards the falling sun she saw hope and love.

Author's Note:

Wow, my first fanfic. I hope that you liked it. It did take a while to write. My two friends' help me to get into fanfictions. First fanfic that was read was Gundam Wing. It had lots and lots of yaoi. Have an idea for parings you would like to see. Tell me and it will be added in future chapters. Please be nice, it is my first.


End file.
